Helping Hands
by Mulderette
Summary: Alternative version to events after May Day - Exaggerated scenario based on Cleo's coldness towards Carter when he first returned from rehab. Cleo fans might want to skip this one :
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Helping Hands - Part 1  
AUTHOR: Lynne Facella  
CATEGORY: JC  
SPOILERS: Be still my heart through May Day..   
ARCHIVE: Sure, just ask so I know where it is going.  
EMAIL: Mulderette@aol.com or Lynne1919@aol.com   
DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Warner Brother, NBC, etc. and no profit is being made from this.   
  
  
  
"Ladies and gentleman please fasten your seatbelts. We are approaching Hartsfield Atlanta International Airport."  
  
Dr. John Carter wearily opened his eyes and fastened the seatbelt around his waist. He glanced over at Dr. Peter Benton seated beside him. The two men had been silent for most of the three hour plane ride. Carter turned towards the window. He was in an utter turmoil over all that had taken place that evening. The accusations from his colleagues, the ambush in Curtain three as they demanded he either check himself into a drug rehab or he was fired. How fitting that the little saga would end in the same room he and Lucy had been stabbed in only three short months ago. Carter felt like he had aged a lifetime in those three months.   
  
"Hey man, you doing okay?" Benton's gentle voice drew Carter out of his thoughts. He looked at Benton briefly and nodded. He didn't even know what to say to him. He was humiliated by everything that had happened, Benton's confrontation with Carter, Carter punching his former teacher in the face, dissolving into tears and ultimately finding himself being comforted in Benton's arms.   
  
"Are we going right there when we land?"   
  
"No Carter, it's 3:30 a.m. We'll check into a hotel room and get some sleep. Anyhow you need to get some clothes and stuff in the morning before you check in." They had left Chicago without even stopping to pack. Once Carter had calmed down Benton had driven him directly to the airport. Carter had been surprised when Benton walked up to the ticket counter and bought himself a ticket also. He hadn't said a word but just quietly accompanied Carter to the plane. Carter had never felt so scared and lonely in his life and the presence of Benton had helped to comfort him somewhat. He couldn't even believe any of this was happening.   
  
Finally the plane landed and the two men got a shuttle to the nearby Hilton. Benton checked them in and they went up to their room. Upon entering, Carter immediately threw himself onto one of the beds and grabbed the remote control to the television. Then he started rapidly clicking through the channels. Benton sat on the other bed and reached for the phone. He doubted that Kerry was still at the hospital but he decided he had better call in anyhow and let someone know what was going on. He was surprised when the front desk clerk actually told him to hold for Kerry.   
  
"Peter what is going on? I have been so worried," Kerry voice came on the other end of the line. "Did you have trouble with Carter?"  
  
"No. Everything is fine. We're in Atlanta."  
  
"You went to Atlanta with him?" Kerry asked. "How is he?"  
  
Peter glanced over at Carter who was apparently engrossed in some late night infomercial but he knew that he was listening to every word he said. "Okay," he replied shortly.  
  
"He's with you now?"  
  
"Yeah. We're going to get some rest."  
  
"Okay Peter. I know you can't really talk. Call us tomorrow after he is checked in...and try to let him know just how much everyone is pulling for him."  
  
"I will. Bye Kerry."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Everybody all updated?" Carter asked somewhat sarcastically.   
  
Benton sighed. "Carter...everyone is just very worried about you. You know that they all care."  
  
"Yeah....whatever...." Carter got up and made his way towards the bathroom. "Guess we had better think about getting some sleep."   
  
Benton sighed. He still was finding it difficult to take in everything that had happened in the past few hours. John Carter abusing drugs...It wasn't something he would have ever suspected. Then again, he hadn't really been focused on Carter too much lately. Once Carter had gone back to work Peter had sort of assumed that everything was okay with him. He supposed he should have paid more attention but he was busy with work and his relationship with Dr. Cleo Finch and just hadn't thought too much about it.   
  
"Damn" he thought, he had not even told Cleo he was going to Atlanta. Hopefully someone would fill her in. He didn't want to call and wake her at this hour, especially because she had seemed rather peeved after he and Elizabeth had gotten out of surgery the day before although she denied it. He wondered what had been up with that...maybe she had just been in a mood or it had been his imagination.   
  
Carter came out of the bathroom clad in boxers and a T-shirt. He silently hung his clothes up in the closet and crawled into bed. He was exhausted. He burrowed his head into the pill and actually was asleep before Benton came out of the bathroom. He climbed under the covers and observed Carter noting how young he looked and what a shame this all was. Finally he too fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
Carter was the first to awaken. He slowly opened his eyes and for a few moments was disoriented. He had no idea where he was. He looked around the room, took in Benton sleeping in the bed beside his and slowly things started to fall into place. "Oh my God," he thought to himself as he remembered the events of the previous day. He slowly sat up and cringed as the muscles in his back rebelled. He needed some pills. He glanced over at Benton who was still asleep and crept over to his bag which held the precious bottle. He grabbed it quickly and was about to hightail it to the bathroom when Benton's voice froze him in his tracks.  
  
"Carter, what are you doing?"  
  
Carter looked at Benton defiantly. "This is my prescription. I am allowed to take these."   
  
Benton rose out of bed and went over to Carter, grabbing the bottle from his hand. He looked at the bottle, a prescription for Vicodin ES, removed the cap and handed Carter one tablet.   
  
Carter gave a false laugh. "Come on....I had a long plane ride and then slept on a hotel mattress. It won't kill me to take two."  
  
Benton took a deep breath, trying not to get angry. He had not slept well and his stomach was growling. "Carter the prescription is for one pill. Just take it. We have a lot to do today and I for one would like to get some breakfast."  
  
Carter mentally weighed his options for a few seconds, wondering if it was worth it to be more insistent and finally deciding it wasn't. "Fine."   
  
"Do you want to take a shower first or should I?" asked Benton.   
  
"I will," proclaimed Carter. He grabbed his clothes out of the closet, knocking the coat hangers around loudly and stalked off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He knew he was acting like a child but just couldn't seem to help himself.   
  
Benton laid back on the bed and decided he had better try to reach Cleo at the hospital. She came to the phone immediately. "What on earth are you doing Peter?" she asked coldly.   
  
Benton rolled his eyes. "Look Cleo, I'm really sorry I didn't get a chance to call you but things were just kind of crazy last night."  
  
"I know, I heard," she stated. "I just don't understand how you ended up in Atlanta. Couldn't you have just put him on the plane?"   
  
Benton could feel his blood pressure rising. He hadn't even been awake for ten minutes and everyone was trying to pick a fight with him. "No Cleo. I could not have done that. Carter was in no state to be tossed on a plane by himself. He is not doing very well right now and I have no idea what would have happened if he came here alone."  
  
"I just don't understand this tie you have with him," Cleo persisted. "You don't even work with him anymore. He ditched surgery. There are other people who work with him who...." her voice trailed off as she noted Elizabeth watching her, a slight frown on her face. "Well I guess you'll just have to do what is best for Carter." she finished up.  
  
Puzzled, Benton wondered why she had changed her tune so suddenly but decided not to pursue it. "Look I'll check in with you later. Once I get Carter settled at the rehab I'll be back, sometime later today or tonight."  
  
"Alright Peter," I hope he's okay. Bye." She hung up the phone almost feeling glad that Carter would be in rehab in another state. She knew that Peter thought highly of him but this was getting ridiculous. Carter was a grown man and he didn't need Peter holding his hand.   
  
Elizabeth walked over to Cleo. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing. Was that Peter?" How is Carter doing?"  
  
"He's fine Elizabeth." She forced a smile at Peter's ex-lover, whom she really could not stand. "Peter is getting Carter into the rehab today and then he'll be flying back."   
  
"Well, that's good," stated Elizabeth. "I'm glad that Peter went with him. I think he really needed his help."  
  
"Yes...well, I have work to do." Cleo turned away and walked quickly down the hall.   
  
Elizabeth watched her go and wondered what exactly it was that Peter saw in her. Hopefully one of these days he would see the light. He really could do better than Cleo Finch.   
  
  
  
  
Carter was finally able to relax somewhat in the shower. As the hot water beat down on his body he could feel some of the tension ebbing away. He finished his shower feeling markedly better than when he had first awoken. Benton was watching a morning news show on t.v. when Carter came back out again. "Dr. Benton..." he began softly. "I'm sorry about before."   
  
"It's okay, Carter."  
  
"No. It isn't okay," stated Carter. He put his head down, unable to look Benton in the eyes. "I just want you to know that I really appreciate you coming here with me. I know you didn't have to do it and I just wanted to say thank you."   
  
"You're welcome, Carter," Benton replied. "I just want you to be okay."   
  
Carter nodded. "Guess you better get showered before the maid shows up."  
  
"I put the do not disturb sign on the door," said Benton. He noticed that Carter's gaze had wandered and had settled on the prescription bottle which Benton had placed on the night stand. Benton picked up the bottle and his clothes and went into the bathroom.  
  
Carter watched as Benton closed the door behind him. An overwhelming sense of despair overtook him as he leaned his head back against the headboard. He just had no idea how he was going to get through any of this...no idea at all.  
  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
  



	2. Helping Hands - Chapter 2

TITLE: Helping Hands - Part 2  
AUTHOR: Lynne Facella  
CATEGORY: JC  
SPOILERS: Be still my heart through May Day..   
ARCHIVE: Sure, just ask so I know where it is going.  
EMAIL: Mulderette@aol.com or Lynne1919@aol.com   
DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Warner Brother, NBC, etc. and no profit is being made from this.   
  
  
After Benton had finished getting ready, he checked them out of the hotel and he and Carter went to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Benton ate ravenously while Carter picked at his food, mostly just pushing it around on his plate.  
  
"You really should eat something, Carter," Benton said.   
  
"I'm really not very hungry," Carter replied sullenly. The thought of checking into the rehab center was making him sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe his life had reached this point. It was definitely an all time low.   
  
"Suit yourself," Benton replied shortly. "I'm not going to force you."  
  
"How long do I have to stay in this place anyway?" Carter asked, looking at Benton with anxiety-filled eyes.   
  
"Um...I believe it's a 90 day program."  
  
"Ninety days..." Carter mused. "That's a long time."   
  
"It'll go by fast man, you'll see."  
  
"Yeah...sure." Carter looked down, not wanting Benton to see the utter panic on his face.   
  
Benton sighed. This was really hard. He knew that Carter was scared to death. Hell, part of him still couldn't even believe this had happened. He had known Carter since he was a wet-behind-the-ears medical student. He never would have believed Carter capable of abusing drugs, but then again, he never would have imagined Carter would be stabbed in the back in the ER, almost losing his life. It was just a string of horrible things that had happened. He just hoped that Carter would be able to get things turned around and get his life back.   
  
Benton paid the waitress for their breakfast and then went to inquire about renting a car. After they had gotten that squared away Benton started driving towards the rehab center. "The hotel desk clerk said there is a big department store on the way. We can get you some of the things that you need."   
  
"Yeah, okay." Carter just stared out the window. He imagined this was how prisoners felt when there were going off to serve their sentences.   
  
The department store came into view and Benton pulled into the parking lot. He wondered if Carter had ever shopped in a department store in his life. "Come on," Benton said and Carter reluctantly followed him into the store.   
  
Carter had very little interest in what to get and Benton ended up picking out most of his clothes, just casual things, with Carter just replying as to proper sizes when Benton questioned him. Benton finally got frustrated with Carter's monosyllabic responses. "I know you don't get your clothes in this kind of store, Carter, but don't you want to have some of your own things?"  
  
Carter glared at Benton. "Do you really think I care what I wear at this place? Trust me, I don't."  
  
Benton gathered up some toiletries and they headed towards the checkout lines. "Do you want any books or anything?"   
  
"No."  
  
At the register Benton went to reach for his wallet, but Carter stopped him, pulling out a credit card. "I can pay for my own stuff."   
  
"Okay, fine."   
  
They brought the purchases back out to the car and Benton put the things into the duffel bag he had picked out. "There, you're all set."   
  
"Yahoo!," Carter rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
  
Benton bit back a comment, realizing that Carter was trying to get a rise out of him, and they continued on their way.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
All too soon, they pulled up in front of the rehab center. Benton got out of the car, carrying Carter's bag, and Carter followed silently behind him.   
  
Once inside Carter began mechanically filling out forms, barely listening as a Mrs. Thompson started gushing about all the benefits of the program. He knew that Benton was talking about him, but he didn't even try to listen. He felt overwhelmed and just wanted to blank everything out of his mind.  
  
"Carter...Carter!"   
  
"What?" Carter came out of his thoughts and saw Benton staring at him.   
  
"I'm leaving now."   
  
"Al...already?" Carter was suddenly transferred back to the first time he had been left at summer camp. It had been shortly after his brother had died. He had already been so lonely and sad and his parents had just dumped him in camp for the summer. He remembered the feeling of abandonment as he had watched his father walk away without a backwards glance.   
  
"Hey. You're going to be okay." Benton patted his shoulder encouragingly. "You take care of yourself, Carter."  
  
"Thanks Dr. Benton," Carter replied in a subdued tone. It was all he could do not to scream at Benton not to leave him there, to just give him one more chance and he would never take another drug, not ever. He watched as Benton walked away. He turned back at the door to give a final wave and then he was gone.   
  
"Come John," Mrs. Thompson said with a reassuring smile. "Let's get you started."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Benton left the rehab center and headed directly back to the airport. Leaving Carter had affected him more than he wanted to admit. He had just looked so young and lost. He only wished that he had paid more attention to Carter after the stabbing. Once Carter had returned to work Benton had assumed he was okay. He couldn't have been more wrong.   
  
He returned the car rental and went to buy a ticket for the return trip to Chicago. He sighed in frustration when he found out it would be a two hour wait. As long as he would be hanging around the airport, Benton decided to call the hospital.   
  
"Hey Randi," he said as he heard her familiar voice over the phone. "This is Dr. Benton. Is Kerry there?"  
  
Randi put him on hold and a few minutes later Kerry came on the line. "Peter," she said quietly. "How is everything there?"  
  
"Hi Kerry." He assumed she really couldn't talk because there were people around. "Carter is all checked into the rehab center and I'm waiting at the airport for a flight home."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Benton could hear the very obvious concern in Kerry's voice. "I think he's kind of shell shocked right now, but he seemed okay. He'll be all right." As Benton spoke, he wondered who he was trying to convince more, himself or Kerry.  
  
"All right, Peter. Thank you so much for going with him."  
  
"You're welcome, Kerry. Hey is Cleo around?"  
  
"Hold on a minute, I'll see if I can find her for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Benton waited for what seemed an endless period of time before Cleo finally came on the line. "Peter? How are you? Are you on your way home?"  
  
"Hi Cleo. Yeah I'm at the airport waiting for a flight."  
  
"Okay, great! We can get together this evening."  
  
Benton hesitated. "You know, maybe we should just wait until tomorrow. I didn't get much sleep last night. I think I'm just going to hit the sack when I get in."  
  
"All right. Fine."   
  
Benton heard the coolness in Cleo's voice, but decided to just let it go. He didn't want to get into it with her, not after all that had happened. He just didn't have the energy. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Peter. Goodbye." Cleo hung up the phone and saw Kerry beckoning her. She walked over to her. "Did you want something, Kerry?"  
  
"Yes Cleo," Kerry replied, her voice low. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but I just wanted to remind you not to mention this to anyone. John is going to have a difficult time when he gets back and I'd like to keep the gossip to a minimum if possible. We told you out of consideration because of Peter leaving like he did, but please don't mention it to anyone. Not even Dr. Romano knows."  
  
Cleo's ears perked up at that interesting tidbit of information. This was being kept from Romano? "I won't say anything, Kerry," Cleo said with the sweetest smile she could muster up. "You have my word."  
  
"Thank you Cleo," Kerry went off leaving Cleo standing there with her mind processing all these recent events. She knew that she was very sick of John Carter. Peter had been understandably concerned when Carter had first been stabbed, but now it seemed that he was interfering in their life together. At least he would be gone for a while. Hopefully it would be out of sight, out of mind as far as Peter was concerned. She had no intention at all of competing with Carter for Peter's attention. If he need arose, she would just have to take care of the problem.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The first days of rehab were Hell for John. He developed severe vomiting and his blood pressure sky rocketed. He had alternating sweats and chills and was basically miserable. Finally on the third day he woke up feeling very weak but considerably better.  
  
"Do you think you'd like to try some breakfast this morning John?" a brightly smiling nurse named Ann asked as she came into his room.   
  
"I'm not sure," he replied hesitantly.  
  
"Why don't you try?" she said as she took his blood pressure. "Even just a little. You need to try and get some of your strength back."  
  
"All right."  
  
A little while later a tray was brought in and John managed to eat and keep down a fair amount. He felt satisfied with himself and then thought about how low his life had sunk when the high point of his day was the ability to keep down food.   
  
After breakfast he dozed off and the next thing he knew he was awakened by another nurse who wanted him to get up and try to start walking. He did this and his back muscles rebelled against the sudden activity after days of lying in bed. "We're going to get you a physical therapy assessment," the nurse said sympathetically as she noted his considerable pain on his chart.   
  
The next couple of days were spent taking part in endless meetings with doctors and therapists to find the best way to manage his pain. They finally decided on a course of physical therapy, along with pain management and relaxation techniques, which would hopefully give him significant benefit. Once this had been decided, John's next step was to attend an indoctrination meeting.  
  
The indoctrination was the part of this process that John was particularly dreading. Meeting with doctors and therapists had pretty much been like being a patient in the hospital. Now he was actually going to have to talk about what had happened to him with total strangers. He was very uncomfortable with this. At 2 p.m. he went to the meeting as assigned in the first floor lounge. Everyone in the room introduced themselves, just reciting names and where they were from. It was explained that they were going to be divided into groups and they would eat with the members of their groups and were expected to spend as much time as possible with their group members. Once again John felt like he was in summer camp.   
  
John was assigned a group and introductions began. Everyone said a little about themselves and why they were here. Finally it was his turn. The counselor whose name was Brian gave John a look of encouragement.  
  
"My name is John, and I... I'm addicted to drugs." He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he blurted this out.   
  
"Do you want to tell us a little bit about yourself, John," Brian asked, just so we can get to know you and your circumstances?"  
  
"Sure," he said softly in almost a whisper but then forced himself to speak up. "My medical student and I were both stabbed in the ER where I work." He heard a couple of sharp intakes of breath but forced himself to go on. "She...she died. I started taking drugs for the pain in my back and then I just seemed to need more and more, just to cope with getting out of bed in the morning."   
  
John gave a sigh of relief as they moved onto the next person. He realized that this was the first time he had admitted that he had a problem. He felt a feeling of hope that he hadn't had for a very long time. For the first time, he felt that maybe this place would indeed be able to help him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hello there," Cleo said, smiling up at Peter who had just come down to the ER for a trauma but the patient, unfortunately, had not made it.   
  
"Hi Cleo," Peter said. "How's it going?"  
  
"Good, Peter. Really good." She gave him a flirty smile.  
  
"Do you have a minute?" he asked. "I need to talk to you about something."   
  
"Sure, cafeteria? I could do with some lunch."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine."   
  
The two walked to the cafeteria. Cleo decided on a salad while Benton just grabbed a cup of coffee and they seated themselves at a quiet table in the corner.   
  
"So Peter, what's up?" Cleo asked curiously, taking a bite of lettuce.  
  
"Well as you know, Carter is getting out of rehab next week."   
  
Cleo shuddered inwardly at just the mention of his name. "And?"  
  
"Well. It seems like he is doing very well."  
  
"That's good," Cleo said, pretending to take an interest.  
  
"Anyhow, he had been staying at his grandmother's house after the stabbing, but now, she had to go to Europe. I guess it was pretty important and even though she would like to be here for Carter, the trip was unavoidable."  
  
"What does this have to do with you?" Cleo asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.  
  
"Carter's going to be staying with me," Peter said, speaking quickly. "His grandmother is happy with the idea and Carter agreed to it also."  
  
"Oh Peter, isn't there anybody else that he can stay with?"   
  
"I'm sure there is," Peter could feel himself becoming annoyed, "but I'm doing it. I want to be there for him. I want to make sure he gets through everything okay this time."  
  
"You know, Peter, he isn't your snot-nosed little medical student anymore. He's a grown man who should be able to stand on his own two feet." She uttered the words before she even had a chance to stop them.   
  
"Wow," Peter gave Cleo an incredulous look. "I didn't know you had it in your to be so cruel. You know what a hard time he's had. This won't affect our relationship. What do you have against him?"  
  
Cleo rightly sensed that she needed to back off. "I'm sorry, Peter. I've just had a bad day. Of course you're right. You need to be there for Carter."   
  
"Thank you. I've gotta get back to work. I'll see you later." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left the table.   
  
Cleo sat at the table shaking her head. Everything had been going so smoothly for them lately. They had been spending lots of time together and now Carter was going to come back and ruin everything. She didn't like this, not one little bit...  
  



	3. Helping Hands - Chapter 3

TITLE: Helping Hands - Part 3  
AUTHOR: Lynne Facella  
CATEGORY: JC  
SPOILERS: Be Still My Heart through May Day..   
ARCHIVE: Sure, just ask so I know where it is going.  
EMAIL: Mulderette@aol.com or Lynne1919@aol.com   
DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Warner Brother, NBC, etc. and  
no profit is being made from this.   
  
  
"Thank you, Brian. Thank you so much." John shook Brian's hand outside the  
taxi cab waiting to take him to the airport.   
  
"You're going to be fine, John," Brian said, smiling. "You take care of  
yourself, okay?"   
  
"I will. Bye Brian." John got into the taxi and with a last wave at Brian  
settled back in the seat as he began his journey home. The ride to the airport  
went quickly and before he knew it, John was settled in a window seat on the  
flight back to Chicago. Luckily the plane was only half full and he had plenty  
of room to stretch his legs. He tried to doze off, but had no luck and he  
started to let his thoughts drift back to his rehab experience. He had learned  
a lot about himself in the past three months. He was starting to come to terms  
with his feelings of guilt regarding Lucy's death. A lot of other issues had  
also come up. He had never fully realized the extent of his anger toward his  
parents. They hadn't even shown up when he had been stabbed, nor had they  
showed up at the rehab center. At least gamma had. She was the one source of  
support that he had in the whole family. He was very appreciative that she had  
not lost faith in him. He was going to be seeing a counselor regularly when he  
returned home. He knew he still had a lot of things to resolve, but at least  
he was headed in the right direction.   
  
Finally, the announcement came that they were approaching O'Hare International  
Airport. John nervously fastened his seatbelt and waited for the plane to  
land. After the landing, John walked out into the terminal. He didn't see  
Dr. Benton anywhere and decided to go to the conveyer belt to wait for his bag.  
Benton found him there a few minutes later.   
  
"Carter!" he said, clasping the young man on the shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm late  
man, I couldn't find a parking space."  
  
"That's okay, Dr. Benton," Carter said, smiling. "I haven't been here long."   
  
"You look good man," Benton said, as he took in the appearance of the younger  
man. Ninety days had made a world of difference. The horrible gaunt look that  
Carter had on his face when Benton had dropped him off at rehab had  
disappeared. He looked fit and well rested.   
  
"Thanks," Carter said. "I feel good."  
  
They collected Carter's bag and headed off to Benton's car. They drove in  
companionable silence. Carter was merely content to look out the window. It  
was good to be home. About 20 minutes later they pulled up in front of  
Benton's apartment building.   
  
"So what made you decide to move out of your sister's house?" Carter asked, as  
they walked up the steps. Peter had just recently moved.   
  
"Well this place is closer to the hospital and I just felt it was time."   
Benton didn't feel the need to mention that it was a lot less awkward to have  
his own place with Cleo in the picture. Although he had stayed over at Cleo's  
house quite often, she had often made little remarks about him living with  
Jackie and he finally had decided to get his own place.   
  
"This is really," Carter commented as they entered the apartment.   
  
"Thanks," Benton led Carter through the hall. "This room over here will be  
yours. Anything at all that you need, just let me know."   
  
Carter tossed his bag onto the bed and followed Benton back into the living  
room, seating himself on the sofa.  
  
"You want something to drink?" Benton asked, making his way into the kitchen.   
  
"Just some water would be fine."   
  
Benton came back into the living room holding two glasses of ice water, one of  
which he passed to Carter. "You sure you don't want anything else?" he asked,  
dropping down into a chair.   
  
Carter shook his head. "No thanks, I'm fine."  
  
They sat in a bit of an awkward silence for a moment before Carter spoke again.  
"Dr. Benton..." he began hesitantly, "I just wanted to say that I really  
appreciate everything you've done for me."   
  
"Carter," Benton replied, waving him off with his hand, "it's fine, you don't  
have to say anything."  
  
"Yes I do," Carter replied insistently. "If you hadn't forced me to go to  
Atlanta three months ago, who knows what would have happened to me? I was so  
far gone...I didn't know it at the time, but looking back...I can't believe how  
bad things got. I just want to thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Carter," Benton replied.   
  
Just then the telephone rang. "Hello?" Benton asked, picking it up.   
  
"Oh hi Cleo," he nodded at Carter who indicated he was going to use the  
bathroom.   
  
"Did you pick up Carter okay?" Cleo asked.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. He's here with me fine. He looks good."   
  
"That's great Peter," Cleo said, rolling her eyes. "So I was wondering, do you  
want to grab something to eat later?"  
  
Benton glanced at the bathroom door which was closed and lowered his voice just  
to make sure Carter wouldn't overhear him. "Come on Cleo. It's his first  
night back. You don't want me to just leave him, do you?"  
  
Cleo grimaced. "Of course not," she lied. "I wanted him to join us too."  
  
"That's nice of you, Cleo...but I really think it would be better if it was  
just me and him tonight. I don't want to overwhelm him. You understand, don't  
you?"  
  
Cleo fought against the anger she could feel building up inside. "Yes of  
course I understand, Peter. Some other time."   
  
"Definitely," Benton said smiling. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"   
  
"Goodbye Peter." Cleo hung up the phone and glanced around the ER desk. It  
was unusually quiet today. Peter had mentioned a few days ago that Romano  
still remained in the dark as to Carter's stay in the rehab clinic. She  
decided it was time that he wised up. She went over to the computer, typed a  
few choice words and hit print. She then folded up the note, placed it into an  
envelope and put it in Romano's box. 'Mission accomplished,' she smiled in  
smug satisfaction and went off to see a little boy with an earache.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
That night Carter had a hard time sleeping. He tossed and turned, finally  
giving up and padding out to the living room to watch the television. He  
turned the volume on low and started flicking through various infomercials.  
  
"Carter?" He jumped slightly as he heard Dr. Benton's voice.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Benton said as he sat down across from  
Carter. "Can't you sleep?"   
  
"No..." Carter shook his head, giving Benton an apologetic glance. "I didn't  
mean to wake you."   
  
"Come on man," Benton said with a grin. "You know better than anyone that I  
don't require much sleep."   
  
Carter nodded, smiling, remembering back to his days as a medical student when  
he had been run ragged and Benton had seemed to have an endless supply of  
energy on very little sleep.  
  
"Worried about tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah...," Carter sighed. "The last time I saw Dr. Greene and Dr. Weaver...and  
everyone else, was just so awful. I know I have to face it, but I just keep  
remembering Dr. Weaver telling me to take off my watch so she could see my  
wrist." Curtain Three held nothing but horrible memories for Carter. First  
the stabbing, then the intervention. He would be happy if he never had to go  
in that room again.   
  
"Carter...," Benton began. "You know how much everybody cares for you. You  
just have to try to move past this. Everyone wants to help you."  
  
"I know they care," Carter replied solemnly. "But it's still a pretty scary  
feeling."  
  
"I know," Benton reached over and patted Carter's knee, "but trust me, it will  
be okay. You really should try to get some sleep."   
  
"All right," Carter turned off the t.v., got up and headed back towards his  
room. "Thanks Dr. Benton. Good night."  
  
"Good night Carter."   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Carter finally did manage to get a few hours sleep and woke up early the next  
morning to the smell of breakfast cooking.   
  
He sleepily padded out into the kitchen and saw Benton standing by the stove  
making pancakes. "Morning Carter," I was just about to come and wake you."  
  
"Hi," Carter said. "Um you really didn't have to go to all this trouble."   
  
"It's no trouble Carter...I'm pretty hungry anyway. It will do us both good to  
have a hearty breakfast."  
  
Carter was sure that the pancakes would sink like lead in his stomach, but  
since Benton had obviously gone to a lot of trouble, he decided to make an  
attempt to eat. "Can I do anything to help?"   
  
"You can grab some plates over there and put them on the table," Benton said,  
indicating one of the cabinets.  
  
Carter set the table and the two sat down to eat. "These are actually good,"  
Carter commented as he ate a forkful of pancake.   
  
"You sound surprised," Benton said in amusement. "Didn't you think I could  
cook?"  
  
"I guess I never really thought about it," Carter grinned, "but actually no, I  
didn't think you could cook. I certainly can't."  
  
"So what time is your meeting with Weaver and Greene?" Benton asked.  
  
"9 o'clock." Carter nervously glanced at the clock. He still had plenty of  
time to get ready. "Are you working today?"  
  
"Nope, I'm off. After your meeting I can take you to pick up your jeep and any  
things you might need from your grandparents' house.   
  
"Okay, thanks. That would be good. Then I need to look into NA meetings. I  
need to get started right away."   
  
"That's good, Carter," Benton smiled faintly, pleased at Carter's motivation to  
try to help himself. He seemed to be doing all the right things.   
  
Carter cleared the table, brought the dishes to the sink and began washing  
them.   
  
"Carter, you don't have to do that."   
  
"It's the least that I can do."   
  
"All right. I'm going to go take a shower. Then you can get ready and we'll  
get out of here."   
  
"Sounds good."   
  
An hour and a half later Benton was parking his car in the hospital garage.   
"You okay?" he asked Carter who had his eyes closed and appeared to be doing  
some kind of breathing exercises.   
  
"I'm fine," Carter replied, managing a smile. "Just practicing some relaxation  
techniques I learned at rehab. They can be pretty helpful."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Carter nodded and the two started walking towards the ER. He hesitated for  
just an instant when they reached the entrance, but then set his shoulders  
determinedly and walked in. He glanced around and saw that everything looked  
the same, not that he had expected it to change, but it was comforting  
nevertheless. Deb was the first person to spot him. "John!" she called,  
trotting over to him and giving him a hug. "It's so good to have you back."  
  
Carter was somewhat taken aback by Deb's greeting. He bit his lip as he  
remembered how cruel he had been towards her at the intervention. "Deb...I..."  
  
  
"It's okay, John," she whispered. "I'm just happy that you're back."   
  
He smiled back at her, immediately feeling better. "Thanks Deb."  
  
Just then Mark Greene walked over. "Hey Carter," he said, grasping his hand in  
a firm handshake. "It's good to see you back. You look good."   
  
"Thanks, Dr. Greene. It's good to be back."  
  
"Excuse me," Benton said. "I'm going to go say hi to Cleo. Just come and find  
me when you're ready to leave, okay?"  
  
"Thanks Dr. Benton," Carter replied.  
  
Benton walked off and Carter turned to Mark with an apprehensive look on his  
face. "Please tell me we're not meeting in curtain 3," he said with a weak  
smile.  
  
"No we're not. Um, actually we're meeting in Romano's office."  
  
"Romano?" Carter said, feeling his heart sink. "I thought he didn't know about  
this."  
  
Mark put his arm around Carter's shoulder and guided him towards the elevator.   
"We don't really know how he found out about this Carter," he said, speaking  
softly. "He lit into Kerry yesterday, saying that he should have been brought  
into this. Don't worry about it though. Kerry and I both support you."   
  
They took the elevator upstairs to the surgical floor. Elizabeth was at the  
front desk, dressed in surgical scrubs. She had obviously just finished up in  
surgery. "Hi you," she said, smiling at Mark as he kissed her cheek. "Carter,  
I'm so glad to see you back. You look wonderful."  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Corday." He shifted nervously from foot to foot as Mark and  
Elizabeth chatted for a few minutes. He really just wanted to get this over  
with.   
  
"Sorry, Carter," Mark said finally. "Come on, we'd better get going. I'll see  
you later, Elizabeth."   
  
"Bye. Good luck Carter," she said smiling warmly at him.  
  
They walked down the hall to Romano's office and knocked on the door. "Enter."  
Romano's voice came from inside the office.   
  
Carter opened the door and found Romano sitting behind his desk with Kerry  
seated in a chair off to the side.   
  
"Welcome back, Dr. Carter," Romano said. "Please take a seat gentlemen."   
  
"It's good to see you John," Kerry said, giving him a brief smile of  
encouragement.   
  
"Thanks," John sat down in front of Romano's desk and Mark took a seat beside  
him.   
  
"Well Dr. Carter," Romano began. "It seems that I'm at a distinct disadvantage  
here as until yesterday I didn't have the slightest idea what was going on with  
you."  
  
"Robert," Kerry interrupted. "I already told you that John had nothing to  
do..."  
  
"Yes, yes, Kerry, I know. He had nothing to do with it. I'm aware that this  
was your little plan. I'm not blaming Dr. Carter."  
  
"So Dr. Carter...do you feel that you are ready to go back to work?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Romano, I do. I definitely feel that I'm ready."  
  
"Good, good. You know Dr. Carter, contrary to the opinion of others..." he  
paused giving a lingering look first to Kerry and then to Mark, "I'm not a  
complete ogre. Although I in no way condone your behavior, I realize that  
there have been extenuating circumstances which led you to begin abusing drugs.  
So you are going to be allowed to return to your job and I am going to support  
the conditions which Kerry and Mark have come up with."  
  
"I appreciate that Dr. Romano." John patiently waited to hear the conditions.   
  
  
"First of all John," Kerry said, "You are going to be undergoing regular drug  
testing. These tests will be random, at our discretion as we see fit."  
  
John nodded his head. "That's fine."  
  
"Secondly, until further notice, all of your patients are to be signed off by  
an attending who will write out any necessary prescriptions and review your  
charts before your patients are discharged."  
  
"Okay," John knew it would be no picnic to be watched under a microscope, but  
he knew he was going to have to live with these rules until the time came when  
he proved he could be trusted.   
  
"Lastly...you will not be a candidate for Chief Resident. I know you were  
hoping to be a considered, but in view of what has happened, it's impossible.   
On the upside though, even though you missed a considerable amount of time this  
year between the attack and rehab, we've decided not to make you repeat the  
year. You will go onto your next year of residency. You've already had to  
repeat a year and we all decided that it would be unfair to make you repeat  
another."  
  
"Thank you," John said, relieved. He had known Chief Resident was out of the  
question, but he had wondered if they were going to make him repeat the year.   
He was relieved to know that didn't have to.  
  
"So Dr. Carter," Romano broke back into the conversation. "Do you agree with  
these conditions?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Romano. I agree."  
  
"Well then, we're done," Romano stood up. "I have a surgery scheduled. I  
trust you'll keep your nose clean, Carter and stay out of trouble. I'll leave  
you two to figure our Carter's schedule. Bye all."   
  
"Thank you, Dr. Romano," Carter said as Romano flew out the door.   
  
"So John," Kerry said, allowing herself to relax after Romano left the room.   
"How are you? You're looking very well."   
  
"I'm fine Dr. Weaver," John said solemnly. "I want to apologize, to both of  
you, for my actions...and I want to thank you for what you did. I didn't  
appreciate it at the time...but I do now."  
  
"We just want you to be okay, Carter," Mark said, "and if you need help, if  
you're having any problems adjusting, we need for you to let us know."  
  
"Thank you...I will."  
  
"John...are you going to be seeing someone?" Kerry asked softly.  
  
John nodded. "Yes, I'm not sure who yet. The counseling actually helped quite  
a bit in rehab. I do want to continue it. I...I realize I have a lot of  
issues that still need to be addressed. I'm also going to be attending NA  
meetings."  
  
"And how's your back?" Mark asked.   
  
"It's better...actually a lot better. They had a really good physical therapy  
program and I also learned a lot of pain management techniques that help."  
  
"Well it definitely sounds like you are back on the right track," Kerry said  
with a smile, "but I want to reemphasize what Mark said, if you need any help  
at all, please come to either Mark or I."   
  
John nodded, touched by their obvious concern for his well-being.   
  
"So," Mark said. "When do you feel like you'll be ready to come back?"  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow it is," Mark said. "I'll pencil you in for 8 a.m., okay?"  
  
"Sounds good," John replied with a grin.   
  
"Okay we'll see you then." The three said their goodbyes and John went back  
down to the ER in search of Benton. He finally found him seated with Cleo in  
the lounge.   
  
"Hey Carter, how'd it go?" Benton asked as Carter entered   
  
"It went pretty well," Carter admitted as he sank onto the couch with a  
relieved grin. "Romano was there though...that kind of threw me at first, but  
he was surprisingly okay about everything."   
  
"That's good man," Benton said with a grin. "I'm glad for you."   
  
"I'm happy for you too, Carter." Cleo plastered a smile on her face. Didn't he  
ever get what he had coming to him? She thought back to the time he had  
doctored Eddie Bernero's chart and had gotten off scott free. She wished now  
she had just turned him in. She looked at Carter and wondered why Peter had  
this bond with him. They came from totally opposite backgrounds. As far as  
she could tell, they had nothing at all in common. She just didn't understand  
it at all.   
  
Just then Haleh came into the lounge. "Dr. Finch? We have a 12-year-old boy  
in severe abdominal distress. Can you come and look at him."   
  
"Be right there," Cleo said as she stood up and kissed Peter goodbye. She  
watched as Haleh went over to Carter to welcome him back. Didn't these people  
have anything better to do than to fawn over a druggie? Cleo walked out of the  
lounge fuming.  
  
  
End Chapter 3   



	4. Helping Hands - Conclusion

TITLE: Helping Hands -(Conclusion)  
AUTHOR: Lynne Facella  
CATEGORY: JC  
SPOILERS: Be still my heart through May Day..   
ARCHIVE: Sure, just ask so I know where it is going.  
EMAIL: Mulderette@aol.com or Lynne1919@aol.com   
DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Warner   
Brother, NBC, etc. and no profit is being made from this.   
  
  
Carter settled back into work very nicely. He was   
exceedingly careful, aware that eyes were on him, but   
things were going well. He liked living with Dr. Benton   
also. If someone had told him back when he was a medical   
student that he would be sharing an apartment with   
Benton, he would have told them they were crazy.   
  
"So Carter," Dave Malucci began, one particularly slow   
day as they were hanging out at the desk. "When are you   
going to move out of Benton's apartment and get a place   
of your own? I mean your back is better now, right? Why   
are you still staying with him?"   
  
"Why does it matter to you where I live, Dave?" Carter   
asked, trying not to let his annoyance show.  
  
"Well confidentially speaking," said Dave, lowering his   
voice. "I can't imagine that living with Benton is any   
barrel of laughs. You need to live a little my man! Let   
me show you the town, take a walk on the wild side."  
  
Carter bit his lip to keep from laughing. "I'm just fine   
right now with my boring little humdrum life, Dave. But   
if I change my mind, you will be the first one I let   
know."  
  
Cleo was inconspicuously listening to the conversation   
from the other end of the desk. She didn't understand   
why Carter didn't just move out. Peter had mentioned   
that Carter's grandmother had returned home and yet the   
two seemed perfectly happy with their present living   
arrangement. Granted, she and Peter had finally returned   
to their normal dating life. At least he didn't feel   
compelled to stay home and baby-sit Carter every night.   
Still though, he was always talking about him. He had   
mentioned that Carter got along well with Reese and that   
comment had just gotten on her last nerve. She watched   
as Carter and Malucci walked off in the direction of the   
lounge, laughing like morons over God knows what.   
  
"Hi Cleo," Peter leaned casually over the desk. "How's   
it going?"  
  
"Fine, Peter," she said, smiling up at him. "I was   
thinking I'd make you dinner tonight, eggplant parmigian,   
just the way you like it."  
  
"Actually...," Peter said slowly, "a patient of mine gave   
me two excellent tickets to the White Sox game tonight.   
They're playing the Yankees. It should be a great game."  
  
"Oh Peter...you know I hate baseball," Cleo whined. She   
never could understand the fun people had watching   
baseball. As far as she was concerned it was nine   
innings of utter boredom.  
  
"I know that," Peter said with a smile. "I was thinking   
I'd ask Carter. He's been working really hard the past   
couple of weeks. I think it would do him good to get   
out."   
  
"You had no intention of even asking me to go, did you   
Peter?" Cleo asked angrily.   
  
Benton gave her a perplexed look. "No...you just   
admitted yourself that you hate baseball. I knew that,   
Cleo. Why would I ask you to go do something that I know   
you hate?"  
  
"You are just impossible. Fine Peter. You take little   
Carter to the baseball game. Maybe you'll buy him a   
pennant and a baseball cap. I have work to do," she said   
as she flounced off.   
  
"Women..." Benton muttered as he went off in search of   
Carter.  
  
*********************************************************  
********  
  
"These are really terrific seats," Carter commented as he   
took a large bite of his hot dog.  
  
"Those things will kill you, Carter," Benton said with a   
look of distaste.  
  
"You don't know what you're missing. Hot dogs are a very   
important part of baseball. Hell, hot dogs are part of   
being an American."   
  
"Okay Carter, whatever you say," Benton leaned back in   
his seat with a lazy smile. It was the perfect night for   
a ball game and Carter really looked like he was having a   
good time. Benton was glad they had decided to do this.   
  
The crowd roared as the fourth hit in a row by a White   
Sox batter sent Yankee pitcher Roger Clemens to the   
showers.   
  
"Clemens you bum!" someone a few rows behind them yelled.  
  
Carter grinned as Benton shook his head. "You don't go   
to very many ballgames, do you Dr. Benton?"  
  
"No not too many Carter, but you know Reese might be   
really into baseball someday so it can't hurt to start."   
  
Carter nodded his head. "Well thanks. It's been a while   
since I've done something like this. This is fun."   
  
"You're welcome, Carter, and you're right...this is fun."   
The two settled back to watch the rest of the game.  
  
*********************************************************  
*********  
  
Cleo had finally reached her limit. This morning she had   
to endure Peter telling her all about what a wonderful   
time he and Carter had at the baseball game the previous   
night. Then she had heard Carter telling Malucci   
similar tales. She wished Carter had moved in with   
Malucci. That would have solved all her problems.   
  
As the day went on, it just got worse. Carter ran a   
difficult trauma, saving a young mother to the oohs and   
aahs of all. She really couldn't stand it. She was sick   
of the way people were bending over backwards for young   
Dr. Carter. If that was what it took to get preferential   
treatment around here, she would have become an addict   
years ago. Cleo decided it was time to put her plan into   
action.   
  
She went and got two empty syringes and put them in her   
lab coat pocket. Then when a lot of the staff was busy   
with a trauma, she took the opportunity to sneak off to   
the drug cabinet and loaded up one of the syringes with   
200 mg of Fentanyl. 'Carter's drug of choice' she   
thought to herself with a snicker. Now she would just   
have to wait for her chance.  
  
It came even sooner than she could have dreamed. Kerry   
was running the trauma for a young man in acute   
respiratory distress and called for Cleo and Carter to   
help. Cleo bumped into Carter as they arrived in the   
trauma room and deftly slipped the Fentanyl loaded   
syringe into his pocket. 'I should have been a   
pickpocket' she thought smugly.  
  
The boy was treated successfully and just as they were   
about to send him upstairs for some more tests Cleo   
sprang to action. Positioning herself carefully, she and   
Carter bumped into each other once again, only this time,   
Cleo jammed the empty syringe into her hip. "Ow Carter,   
what the Hell? You stuck me!" she wailed.   
  
"What?" Carter asked with a bewildered look.  
  
"You stuck me, Carter," Cleo ripped off her lab coat,   
effectively wrapping up the empty syringe in her pocket   
and pointed to her hip which showed a drop of blood.  
  
Carter just stared at her, stunned. "How...how did I do   
that?"   
  
Kerry cleared the room, yelled for Malucci to take the   
boy upstairs and told Haleh to go get Mark.  
  
A few minutes later Mark came rushing into the room to   
see Carter standing dumbstruck and Cleo looking at him in   
an accusatory fashion. "What's going on?" he asked, not   
really sure if he wanted to know.  
  
"He stuck me," Cleo said. I bumped into him and I got   
stuck by a pin or a needle or something." She pointed at   
her hip to prove her point.   
  
"I didn't...," Carter protested vehemently. "I didn't   
have anything to stick her with. I don't know what she's   
talking about."  
  
"I think it was in his pocket," Cleo said, trying hard to   
maintain her normal stone-faced expression when she   
really wanted to laugh with glee. She only wished Peter   
could be here to see Carter cut down to size.  
  
"John..." Kerry asked gently. "Do you have anything in   
your pocket?"   
  
"No I don't," Carter put his hand into his pocket and   
instantly felt the syringe. "I...I..." He pulled it out   
and started at it with a shocked expression on his face.   
"Dr. Greene...Dr. Weaver. I don't know how this got   
there, honest I don't. I didn't do it. I didn't."   
  
"Carter, let me have that," Mark gently pried the syringe   
out of Carter's fingers.   
  
"John...what's in the syringe?" Kerry asked, her heart   
breaking at the scared look on his face.  
  
"I *don't* know," Carter said, becoming defensive. "I   
don't know how it got there. It isn't mine. You can   
test me. I'm clean. I haven't touched anything. I   
haven't."   
  
Mark sighed. "Carter...you might as well tell us what's   
in the syringe. We're just going to get it tested. You   
know that."  
  
Carter, now completely pale, stared back at Mark. "I   
told you I don't know what's in it. It is not mine."  
  
"John..." Kerry spoke softly, wanting to calm him down.   
"You're upset right now. I want you to go home and get   
some rest. I'm going to get Peter to take you."   
  
"You don't believe me either," Carter said, giving Kerry   
a stricken look. "I really didn't do this...I didn't."   
  
"I'll go see if I can find Peter," Mark whispered to   
Kerry.   
  
A few minutes later Benton came charging into the room.   
"What happened?" he asked, his eyes quickly taking in   
Carter's devastated look.   
  
"Carter had a syringe full of God knows what in his   
pocket and it stuck me," Cleo replied haughtily.   
  
"I didn't," Carter said, looking up at Benton, his voice   
cracking with tears in his eyes. "It wasn't mine..."   
  
Benton shot a helpless look at Kerry who just shook her   
head sadly. "Can you take him home Peter?"  
  
"Yeah...I'll take him home." Peter put his arm around   
Carter's shoulder. "Come on Carter."   
  
"Can't somebody else take him home?" Cleo asked   
furiously. "Do you really think this...this drug addict   
is the kind of person you should be hanging around with,   
Peter? The kind of person you want hanging around your   
son?"  
  
"Cleo..." Benton said, a warning tone in his voice.   
"We'll talk about this later."   
  
Kerry was watching Cleo thoughtfully, surprised at the   
amount of hostility Cleo was showing towards Carter.  
  
"Yes it's always later, isn't it Peter," Cleo said as she   
watched him lead Carter out of the room.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
Carter didn't utter a word the whole way back to Peter's   
apartment. He felt like his world was falling down   
around him. He had been trying so hard. He had been   
going to his NA meetings, seeing a counselor, work had   
been going well. Now it was all ruined. He knew that no   
one would believe that the syringe wasn't his. He also   
knew that he had most likely used up his last chance,   
that he was going to be fired.   
  
They arrived at Peter's apartment and Carter went inside   
and numbly sat down on the couch. Benton went over and   
sat beside him. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"What is there to talk about?" Carter asked. "Nobody's   
going to believe I didn't do it. They're going to fire   
me."   
  
"You don't know that Carter."   
  
"Yes I do know that," Carter said, his eyes meeting   
Peter's. "You know it too."   
  
"I should leave," Carter said, standing up abruptly. "I   
appreciate all that you've done for me, Dr. Benton, but   
Dr. Finch is right, I shouldn't be staying here."  
  
"Carter...you're not leaving," Benton said. "Why don't   
you go in your room and rest for a while."   
  
Carter started to protest, but suddenly felt totally   
drained. He nodded wearily and wordlessly shuffled off   
towards his room.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
About an hour later the buzzer in Peter's apartment went   
off. "Yeah, who is it?" he asked through the intercom.   
  
"Peter it's me, Cleo...can I come up?"  
  
Peter sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for Cleo, but   
he buzzed her in anyhow.   
  
"Hello Peter," Cleo said, as she walked into the   
apartment and sat on the couch crossing her legs. "I   
thought we might go out to dinner, get your mind off all   
this nastiness."   
  
Peter gave Cleo an incredulous look. "Please tell me   
you're kidding."  
  
"I'm sorry Peter. I didn't realize you were baby-sitting   
again tonight. My mistake."  
  
"What is it with you, Cleo?" Peter asked, shaking his   
head. "What the Hell did Carter ever do to you that you   
could have such little compassion?"  
  
"I don't have to have compassion for drug addicts, Peter.   
Mark got the contents of that syringe tested. It   
contained 200 mg of Fentanyl. Carter is a junkie, pure   
and simple."  
  
"I think you should leave, Cleo," Benton said icily.  
  
"I'm really not the one who should be leaving, Peter.   
Maybe your little friend would be better off in a six   
month rehab...or better yet, maybe his rich family can   
send him off to some spa in Switzerland and he can get   
his act together."  
  
"You're a real nasty bitch Cleo," Benton shook his head   
in amazement. "How come I've never seen this side of you   
before?"  
  
"Peter...Peter...you just need to look at the practical   
side of things. Carter can go back to his family, get   
his life together and you and I can be together...just   
you and me. We don't need Carter."  
  
"Cleo..." Benton began, as the realization finally hit   
him. "Did you do this?"  
  
"Do what, Peter?" Cleo asked with a chuckle.  
  
"You put that syringe in Carter's pocket, didn't you?"  
  
"I think that might be a little hard to prove, Peter,   
don't you?" Cleo said with a wink.  
  
Peter shook his head, stunned. "I'll find a way to prove   
it."   
  
"Nobody's going to believe you, Peter," Cleo said, her   
eyes flashing. "Don't you realize how weird that sounds,   
that I took a syringe and put it in his pocket? They   
will *not* believe you."   
  
Peter's eyes were filled with disdain as he listened to   
Cleo. He couldn't believe this woman. "They will   
believe me Cleo," he said quietly. "I'll make them   
believe me."   
  
Cleo walked over to Benton with a coy expression on her   
face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on   
Peter...I can do things for you that Carter never could.   
His family is wealthy. Let them take care of him. He'd   
really be much better off. He'd be safe and out of our   
hair."  
  
Peter yanked Cleo's arms off his neck. "Carter isn't in   
*our* hair Cleo. He's obviously in yours though. I just   
never realized it until now."   
  
"What is it with you and him Peter?" Cleo asked loudly.   
"Are you lovers? Is that it?"  
  
"Get the Hell out of here," Peter was seething, barely   
able to contain his anger. He could barely control his   
urge to slap her in the face.  
  
"Fine Peter, frankly I've had it. You just don't   
appreciate me, I guess you never have. You have fun with   
your little boy toy, Peter." With that, Cleo stalked out   
of the apartment, her head held high.  
  
Benton listened to the sound of the door slamming and   
buried his head in his hands. He just couldn't even   
comprehend this. Cleo was that crazed that she had   
actually tried to ruin Carter's career and quite possibly   
his life? And for what? He couldn't believe she had   
gone that far.   
  
He suddenly heard a creak and looked up to see Carter   
standing in the doorway to his room.   
  
"How much of that did you hear?" Benton asked.  
  
Carter came into the living room and sat down on a chair.   
"I guess most of it," he replied softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Carter," Benton said. "I don't know what to   
say. I can't believe she did that to you...I really   
can't."  
  
"I guess she saw me as some kind of threat to your   
relationship," Carter said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Yeah well, if that's the kind of person she is...Thank   
God I saw it now and not later."   
  
Carter shifted uncomfortably. Even if Cleo wasn't all   
there, he knew that Benton had cared about her. He felt   
badly that their relationship was over because of him.   
"I'm sorry that this happened, Dr. Benton."   
  
"Carter, please," Benton said with a twinge of annoyance.   
"Don't take this on your shoulders too, okay? Let's face   
it, Cleo is seriously twisted to have pulled all this   
crap. You didn't cause it. This was her fault, *not*   
yours."  
  
Carter nodded. He still felt pretty bad. Trouble seemed   
to just radiate around him this past year.   
  
"Carter...go get dressed," Benton demanded in a tone that   
warranted no argument. "We're going back to the   
hospital. We're going to get this straightened out   
today."  
  
"They still might not believe us," Carter said   
apprehensively.  
  
"They'll believe us, Carter," Benton said, softening his   
tone. "We'll make them believe us."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Mark and Kerry sat at a table in the lounge, listening   
intently as Peter relayed his story about Cleo. Carter   
just sat silently, staring down at the tabletop.  
  
"That sounds a little far-fetched, Peter," Mark said. "I   
can't believe that she would go that far."  
  
Kerry had been listening very intently. "I don't know,   
Mark...Cleo did act very oddly after this happened. She   
was openly hostile to Carter. I thought she seemed a bit   
off at the time."  
  
Just then, Romano burst into the lounge. "Does somebody   
want to tell me what's going on? Dr. Finch just faxed in   
her letter of resignation citing irreconcilable   
differences with ER staff members. What the Hell is she   
talking about?"  
  
"I'd say that sort of clinches things, don't you?" Peter   
asked.  
  
"Yes, I'd say so," Kerry said as she stood up. "Why   
don't we go up to your office, Robert and I can fill you   
in." She looked over at Carter who still appeared pretty   
miserable. "John, I'm sorry that this happened, but it's   
going to be all right now. Don't worry. Mark, can you   
join me please?"  
  
"Yeah sure, hang in there Carter," he said, patting his   
shoulder. "We'll get this all straightened out."  
  
Robert glared at the group and walked out of the lounge   
with Kerry and Mark right behind him.   
  
"Carter, you okay?" Peter asked,  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Carter said, finally looking up from the   
table to meet Peter's eyes. "I can't believe she   
quit...it just seems so senseless. I can't believe that   
she hated me that much."   
  
"I really wouldn't waste time trying to figure it out,   
Carter. Cleo obviously had some real deep-seated issues.   
She needs professional help." Peter hoped that she would   
get it, though he doubted that she would. "Listen, let's   
get out of here. I'll buy you dinner. There's a great   
little vegetarian restaurant that I know of."   
  
Carter made a face. "Vegetarian? Why don't I buy you   
dinner? I could go for some Italian food."  
  
"Chinese?" Benton offered.  
  
"Deal," Carter said laughing.   
  
Benton clasped Carter's shoulder and the two men walked   
out of the ER laughing together. Somehow they both knew   
that everything was going to work out just fine.  
  
  
End  
  



End file.
